nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Hall
Jenny Hall is a character role-played by NikkisARiot. General Description Jenny Hall is a Senior Deputy for the [[BCSO|'BCSO']], Badge #310. A no-nonsense detective who is often out on the streets, staking out robbery hotspots. Background Information Originally from the UK, Hall has a mother and sister who still reside there. Her father deceased walked out on the family when Hall was a teenager, leading to her developing the need to protect and help as many people as she can. Los Santos Police Department Hall has had quite the past in the Los Santos Police Department. Starting out as a Deputy in the Blaine County Sheriff's Office, Hall climbed the ranks to become Undersheriff before transferring to the LSPD, where she served as a Lieutenant. After serving in a Command role in LSPD for over nine months, she stepped down and became a Senior Detective in the Criminal Investigation Division. Hall currently serves as a Detective in BCSO. As of October 20, 2019, she has been promoted to Sergeant of BCSO. Relationships Serge Cross Chief of Medicine Serge Cross was the long term boyfriend of Jenny Hall, and they owned a house together on the Vespucci Canals. The pair were happy until the arrival of Yung Dab, which strained the relationship. Unjust rumors of Hall's infidelity led to the relationship becoming strained, with neither side willing to open a dialogue due to their own stubbornness. The relationship eventually broke down and the two parted ways. Since the breakup, they have remained civil due to their forced work environments. Slowly, the pair have managed to rekindle a friendship and spend large amounts of time together. As of October 2019, Jenny and Cross both claim to be sleeping together, but remain single. Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred Maximilian Thoroughbred, 'Max' to Jenny, is both the enemy and a soft spot to the detective. As a new detective, Hall was in charge of investigating the cocaine business. Max '''was involved in this business, but she became entangled with the man instead. '''Thoroughbred, while having an attachment to Jenny, was also the first person to shoot her with a class 2 firearm, during a jewelry store robbery. Hall suspected it was him due to the gnome mask, but could never prove it. The true feelings of Hall and Thoroughbred 'have never been made clear by either party. However, both parties acknowledged they were attracted to each other. Jenny was noticeably hurt to discover '''Max '''was in charge of the terrorist group known as [[The Gnomes|'The Gnomes]], and believes that he deserves to be in maximum security for the crimes he committed against the PD. She also holds firm to the belief that The Gnome persona is not the Max she met and fell for, further complicating their "relationship". "I don't know what that thing is down there, but it's not my '''Max'."'' - Hall to Ziggy Raja Bahadur Raja Bahadur was Hall's most recent boyfriend, and the current owner of Quick Fix. Starting as a mechanic, a car salesman, and a tow truck driver; Bahadur 'has a clean record on paper, despite his dealings around the city. Hall's suspicions of his activities which were only heightened when '''Raja '''told Jenny of his troubled past, as well as his drive to do what needs to be done, regardless of the consequences. The relationship was risky, and came to an end. Jenny decided that she could no longer be with someone where the trust wasn't mutual, and there were too many secrets between them. Each other's presence could bring harm to the other, and while '''Raja '''was willing to accept the risk, Jenny believed that it's safer to break it off and so she did. 'Dennis LaBarre Chief Justice "DenDen" Labarre '''is one of two best friends Jenny has in the city. The two have similar colored hair, as well as similar very sarcastic attitudes which furthers their brother and sister like relationship. Despite the clear lines in the sand, Jenny loves to mess with '''Dennis by making every situation as full of innuendo and awkwardness as possible, especially after a few drinks. Jackie Snow Former Chief of Police Jackie Snow is one of two best friends Jenny has in the city. Acting as a brother figure, Snow '''is protective of Jenny, and willing to risk anything to keep her safe. '''Snow and Jenny regularly patrol together, and enjoy discussing quirks from their motherland. Gallery Jenny hall.png Detective Jenny Hall.png Jenny.png Category:Female Category:Police